Fighter
by AngelLovePhoenix
Summary: Marion and Robin have a argument, Marion runs into the arms of another man. Robin only finds out when he finds a note addressed to his and Marion's daughter, but is she really Robin's?
1. The Letter

**FIGHTER**

Summary. Marion and Robin have a argument, Marion runs into the arms of another man. Robin only finds out when he finds a note addressed to his and Marion's daughter, but is she really Robin's?

Chapter One.

Sunlight beamed into the closed room, a shadow of a man formed on the floor. the man looked around the room trying to decide if it was safe to go in. The room was spotless, only a few things let anyone know that somebody was leaving there. Clothes folded neatly on the bed, a lute resting on the dressing table. Robin eyes drank in every detail of his daughters room, it was far to clean to belong to a normal teenager. Robin walked over to the dresser to get his daughters lute which she had wanted and was to busy to get, when something caught his eye, a letter addressed to his baby girl, in Marions writing was laying beside the lute. Picking it up and checking to make sure no one was looking he opened the letter,

_Dearest daughter, forgive me,_

_I Never meant it to happen, it was never planned and i regret doing it. me and Robin were like any other couple, we had fights, no couple will always see eye to eye. They never lasted long and we always made up in the end. No one is perfect, everyone has their flaws, i had mine, i just never showed anybody not even Robin, he doesn't have to know, no one does. You however have a right to know, it's you this really effects. I'm sorry for not telling you this to your face, that i have to put this into words, but i'm a coward, i was, am scared of how you would take it. The had started out like any other and then we had a row, a big one. I don't even remember why! I've tried to forget that day so hard, i can't even remember what happened. I know i ran away from Robin, out of camp. After that my memory starts to fade, i know for certain that i slept with another man. My biggest mistake. The next day i returned to camp, me and Robin made up and i never told him, never had the guts to. Then i became pregnant, Robin was over joyed, still i never told him i was unfaithful. There is a part of me that says Robin is not your father, you two are like chalk and cheese, every body says that you look like me and after you were born, people said that you didn't look like Robin's daughter and you still don't. Not really, not to the point that i can put my hand on my heart and say Robin is your father. I'm sorry, truly i am, please find in your heart to forgive me, even though i do not desevere forgiveness. I dont regret having you, I just regret not knowing who your father is. Do not tell Robin, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?_

_So why now, why now tell you the truth? To be honest i dont really know, i just felt guilty and thought, knew you desevered better from me. After all these years, it's time be honest and yes that means i will tell Robin. Maybe i'll write him a letter._

_forgive me, you Mother, Marion xxx_

Robin put the letter down in shock, horror written on his face, he remembered the aguement clearly, he remembered her leaving and returning the next day, she had never said where she went and he had never asked, he trusted her, how could she do this to him? to them? He put the letter back were he had found it, he should never have read it. Should he leave it there? did he want his daughter to find it? what would her reaction be? angry most likely. he had never doubted for a moment she might not be his, sure they didn't look alike but Robin never felt that it was a problem, maybe that was the problem, he shrugged it off. He would have to confront Marion, before deciding if his little girl should know. He picked both the lute and the letter up and left the room, closing the door behind him, the room was once again in darkness.


	2. Marion and Robin

Chapter Two

A/N: My cousin has just given birth to a baby girl so im naming Robin and Marions daughter Savannah after the new baby.

The midday sun shone brightly over the camp but Robin hardly noticed, he was searching for his daughter and frowned when he spotted her, she was with a group of youths, sitting on some boy's knee laughing her head of. Robin knew that boy and had warned her away from him many times, it looked like another warning was in order

He walked over to them, realizing that his daughter was going to need a serious talking to, as she was laughing with some of the bad eggs of camp.

"Savannah" Robin called. Savannah turned and looked at her dad

"Daddy!" she called her big brown eyes sparkling

"here you wanted this" he said handing over the lute, Savannah got up and moved away from the group

"Thanks! have you seen mum?" Savannah asked, Robin face darkened at the mention of Marion

"No" he said moodily

"have you mum had a fight or something?" Savannah asked crossing her arms over her chest

"no yet" Robin said truthfully eyeing Savannah warily, Savannah could have one hell of temper at times and he rather not have it directed at him

"what do you mean not yet?" Savannah asked coldly

"there's a storm brewing and not get involved this is between me and your mother" Robin explained he hated lying to Savannah

"What has she done? why cant i get involved she's by mother!" Savannah said her temper rising

"look, what happened, happened long ago and i've just found out about it, your mother has a lot of explaining to do and it had better be good" Robin said annoyed and angry at what Marion did

"your not going to break up are you?" Savannah asked in a small voice. Robin blinked he hadn't thought about what was going to happen after he had talked to Marion

"i don't know i haven't decided. Look go enjoy yourself, hang on, not with them, why can't you go and find someone else to spend time with?" Robin asked. Savannah looked back at the group of mostly boys

"there my friends and i like them, anyway every girl likes a bad boy" Savannah said sweetly.

Robin glared

"oh dad! i'm not going to do anything stupid! i have more common sense. I'm not a whore" Savannah said annoyed

"i never said you were and i'm glad you have common sense unlike some women" Robin said thinking of Marion "Savannah i'm so proud of you, i love you. You know that don't you?"

"I love you too dad" Savannah said hugging him, Robin kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to find your mother" he said before walking off towards where Tuck was sitting, talking to the children. Savannah sighed she would never understand her parents.

Marion had just finished cleaning up after lunch when she was greeted by a very angry Robin

"we need to talk. NOW" Robin hissed angrily, shooing Marion into their room

"Robin what's wrong?" Marion asked, Robin threw the letter at her reply. Marion's eyes grew big in shock

"were did you find this?" She asked quietly she asked sitting down on the bed

"in our daughter's room, your daughter i mean" Robin said cruelly

"you've read it then?" Marion said close to tears

"yes" Robin spat out

"i didn't mean to Robin you have to understand! I love you, i always have! always will! It was a mistake, It meant nothing" Marion said crying, knowing that she could lose Robin and her daughter

"if it meant nothing why didn't you tell me?" Robin half shouted he felt so betrayed

"i don't know! it doesn't matter i came back! it was a one night stand" Marion said through her tears, standing up she went to give Robin a hug

"don't, just don't. Is she mine?" Robin had to know it was driving him crazy not knowing. Marion bit her bottom lip

"i don't know, i slept with you and then we had that argument and i left, i only did it with him the once...She has to be yours Robin" Marion said trying to remember the exact details

"it only takes the once" Robin snarled

"Robin i'm sorry if i could take it all back i would" Marion said tears streaming down her face

"does Savannah know?" Marion asked weekly

"No, i found it before she did, what do you think this would do to her? Are you really going to tell her that i might not be her dad? I'm the only dad she's ever known and i'm not going to risk losing her because you don't know if who her real dad is. Learn to think things through and to keep your legs shut" Robin said before turning and stalking out of the room. Marion feel on her knees crying, she never meant to hurt Robin, it was a mistake that should never have happened.


	3. Savannah Finds Out

Chapter Three

Savannah knew something was wrong with her parents, she just didn't know what. What had changed so much? her dad was never angry with her mum, not that she could remember anyway so what ever it is it must be bad. She sat down on the old, chipped chair in her room. She wanted to know what was going on, there was something inside her saying that she _needed _to know. Sighing she got up and walked out of her room and into the bright sunlight in camp, she blinked and walked towards her parents room when her dad walked out he looked upset as if he was trying to keep himself from crying.

"Daddy?" Savannah said in a gentle voice she didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was.

"Sav?" Robin looked up at the sound of his daughter voice and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, she was his daughter no matter what. " i love you darling" he whispered in her ear

"Ok, something's wrong spill" Savannah said he was acting so odd, Savannah pulled away and looked up at him, he sighed

"nothing is wrong what makes you think that?" Robin asked

"1) you never get angry with mum 2) you told you love _twice_ today 3) you called me Sav not Savannah and you never shorten my name and 4) you look like your about to cry so something is wrong so tell me" Savannah said pointing out everything she could think of

Robin sighed he didn't want to tell her Marion should really be the one to tell her, but he could lose his daughter if she found out. He was going to have to take the risk.

"You mum is the one who has to tell you, just remember this no matter what happens i am your father and i love you Ok?" Robin asked Savannah nodded

"i love you to dad" She said hugging him before stepping inside her parents bedroom

Marion had moved of the floor and was sitting on the bed staring into space still crying silently when Savannah walked in.

"oh mum what's wrong?" Savannah asked concerned

"nothing" Marion said thickly through tears.

"dad said there was and that you had to tell me, so what's wrong?" Savannah asked again

"please don't get mad at me!" Marion cried before breaking down in tears and telling her daughter everything, Savannah was shocked, she couldn't believe her mother would lie to her about something like this.

"who is he?" Savannah asked trying to keep her voice even

"who?" Marion asked

"the guy you cheated on dad with" Savannah said,something about this didn't fit

"i don't Savannah he was just some guy i met" Marion said

"where did you meet him?" Savannah asked

"in a traven, i don't know the name is just went to the nearest one" Marion explained

"which direction did you go?" Savannah asked

"Savannah i don't know! it was fourteen years ago! I can't remember" Marion said getting annoyed with all the questions

"that man you met, he is my father isn't he?" Savannah asked quietly

"No Robin is"

"Liar, if Robin is my father you would never have brought it up! If you were so sure you would've never have had to write that letter! but you're not sure are you, so who is he?" Savannah shouted

"all i know is that he came from London, that's it" Marion said

"I'm going to London" Savannah said simply before turning and walking out of Marion's bedroom.

Robin waved to her as she walked past him, but she ignored him, she walked into her room and packed everything she owned and might need for the trip to London. Once she was sure she had everything she changed into her riding clothes and walked out into camp. She was going to miss camp life, it was all she was used to but if there was a chance that there was a better life out there, a different one then she was going to find it no matter what.

"Savannah, stop!" Robin yelled, he should never have let Marion tell her, he was going to lose his daughter

"Savannah you can't go on your own" Marion said

"your mum's right, you havent thought this through properly sleep on it" Robin knew that she would leave but he wanted to delay her as much as possible

"I want to find him, to look him in the eye. I have to do this" Savannah said trying to explain

"it's going to be one hell of a fight, your going to need all your cunning and wits to survive" Robin warned her

"Robin she can't go! she my daughter!" Marion said still crying

"keep in touch ok?" Robin said ignoring Marion completely

"i will and remember no matter what happens i'll always be your daughter" Savannah said mounting her horse

"i know, good luck" Robin said

"Savannah please, stay" Marion said, she didn't want to lose her daughter

"Mum i have to, it's hard to explain but i have to go, i love you both" and with that she rode out of camp

A/N OMG i've turned Marion into a maid Marion Sue well i think i have.

My Reviewers.

miz greenleaf : Thanks! but you are going to have to wait a bit longer to find out who the father is.

catchmeifyoucan: Thanks and here you go!

Jordan: Thanks and he was acting like one wasn't he?


	4. Simon

Chapter Four

Sunlight poured through the window and Savannah rolled over in the make shift bed she was lying on. She wasn't used to be woken up by sunlight, there were no windows windows in her old bedroom as she stayed until nightfall then woke woke up when her body told her to. Savannah (to her parents joy) was still in Nottingham, she did have a plan, really she did, until she realized that there was no way that she could travel to London on the money she left with, so like her mother before her so rode to nearest tavern, to find work and save up enough money to go to London.

She heard a knock on the door and a voice telling her that it was time to start work, she didn't want to work, working was holding here up, she had managed to collect some information about the man her mother had met. He was a Norman and Norman's meant Nobles and people with Titles, at least this man was rich. She knew it was time to go, safe in the knowledge that she had already paid for her room she began packing. Once finished she wrote a quick letter to her parents telling them she was on the move and then left the Tavern behind.

It was nearing midday and the sun was getting hotter, Savannah needed, well a lot of things really a nice long bath, her parents, more food, more water but what she needed most was a nice long rest and to get out of the sun, that however was not possible, she had to try to reach Cambridge as soon as she could and she could not offered to waste time. A few minutes to stop and rest her horse was OK but having a rest like she wanted was out of the question.

Savannah had hated living in her fathers shadow, everyone had expected her to be the prefect daughter. She had (accidentally) proved that she was not the perfect daughter and she had faults just like everyone else. Her father had asked she wanted to go hunting with him, she agreed. How she had managed to it, still confused her, Robin keen to show off his daughters archery skills had asked her to shoot a rabbit about two hundred yards away from her, she had closed her eyes seconds before she let the arrow fly, seconds later and she heard a painful shout. She had hit Alan A Dale, where no man should be it. Alan had never been the same since, she had apologised f course, but there was no turning back time. She had never been asked to go on hunting trips again.

Savannah sighed, she was scared, scared of she might find. What if she found this man and he wasn't he father? it would have all been for nothing, Would Robin still class her as his daughter? What would she do if this man _was_ her father? Then what? What would she say? Would he want her? She decided not think about it, until the time comes when she needed to think about it.

The day was slowly giving way to night and Savannah knew that she had to stop riding,it wasn't safe for her to ride alone at night. Finding a spot to settle wasn't easy and she didn't want to go to a Tavern as she needed the money for food, finally finding somewhere a near by wood that wasn't to far way from the main road, she entered. 'How could anyone cal this clump of trees a wood?' she thought, she found a spot near a pond and dismounted, she had never ridden for so long in her life. Feeling sore and tried she feed her horse, eating a little bread and what she had left of her meat supply she sat down, her back against a tree. Not knowing the area or for that matter the locals, she didn't want to sleep in case anything happened to her or her horse. She missed home, she missed the noise, the people, her parents. She had never thought about what would happen after she left, the things she missed, surviving without anybody's help, maybe she should have brought someone with her, the silence was loud and getting unbearable maybe she should turn back? She was tried, maybe she should give her eyes a rest, just for a few minutes..

Sunlight poured through the tress, Savannah not being used to the sudden brightness woke as soon as the sunlight fell on her sleeping form. She looked around something had changed, her horse was soundly sleeping, maybe she felt uneasy because she had never slept out doors before? Ok she lived in a forest, but she had a room, which had a roof and she never felt like she outside. the morning air was cold and crisp, she hated it, she wanted her nice warm bed, and she wanted to sleep until midday like normal. Sighing she got up and walked over to the pound, she had no idea how deep it was, or how to find out how deep it was, but she knew how find out how cold it was. Carefully she dipped a toe into the water, it was cold and she needed to bathe, she didn't know when she would next get the chance and she wanted to get going soon. after removing her clothes, she walked into the pound, it was fairly deep and it covered her small frame. It was too cold for her liking but she knew she had to make do.

"Savannah!" that was unexpected twirling round in the water she could see no one, she noticed how very naked she was and felt vulnerable

'Friend or foe? be warned i am armed!" She called, that of course was a complete lie, she only had a dagger which she had never used

"I'm a friend! and no you not armed unless you have a sword in that water with you" the voice teased, know she was scared she turned around once more and saw nothing.

"If you are a friend then why do you hide?" Savannah demanded trying to keep her voice from shaking. The voice did not reply, instead a lanky youth jumped from a nearby tree and bust into a fit a laughter

"You swine!" Savannah said outraged, her best friend in the world was bent over laughing his head off "why are you here? how did you find me?" she asked

"Your mother recited a letter saying you were leaving Sherwood and going to london on your own, so she hunted Robin down screamed and yelled at him for not stopping you and Robin knowing how close we are sent me as your bodyguard, in his words he said 'she could not fight of her shadow if he decided to attack her, she needs someone to help her' and as for tracking you down it was easy, you told the Tavern owner you were heading to Cambridge and i knew you would have stopped long before then i followed the man road, it was just a found you in here" Simon explained

"Why did you hide?!" Savannah asked

"It was funny!" Simon said smiling

"Turn around i want to get out and no peaking!" She warned

"I wont, i swear" Simon said holding his right hand over his heart

"Good" Savannah said walking back out of the water and quickly getting dressed, trying to dry herself off as best she could.

"You can turn around now" She informed Simon.

Simon always had a bit of a crush of Savannah but Savannah had never noticed, he had tried everything he could think of to get her notice that he wanted to be moe than just friends. When Robin had asked him to protect her he jumped at the chance, him and Savannah alone together. Staring at her now, the feeling inside his heart grew stronger, she was beautiful, but she had always snorted when anybody called her that and picked faults that only she could see.

"Hey, talking to you!" Savannah said waving a hand in front of his face, dazed and feeling stupid he grinned

"What did you say?"

"Are you ready to ride?" Savannah asked

"Yeah, oh i've got some extra supplies in case you were running low" Simon said

"Great thanks, you're a life saver" Savannah said and kissed him on the check. Blinking he touched the place she had kissed him wishing it were his lips she had kissed.

My Reviewers

miz greenleaf : Thanks for the kind words and no I cant tell you who the father is. Yet. What I can tell you is that he is not one of the merry men nor is a complete stranger.

Kate666: I will try my best to make sure that doesn't happen. Thank you for reminding me about my grammar, I tend to write at 3am and forget to check that my grammar is OK. The "mama/papa" thing. No way, i have tried to do that but as this story isn't written old speak I decided against writting it in.

Coming soon (not in any order)

Savannah meets her real father but doesn't know it yet nether does he.

Savannah talks about her parents

Savannah father finds out out he's her father

Savannah finds out

Savannah and Simon spend the night (or two) in jail.


End file.
